Swash
Tribal Dungeon Event Start: 1 AM PST, August 20th Finish: 10 PM PST, August 27th Story Summary The event consists of a series of three special event dungeons -- Grotta Etheria (Theri), Hemiolis Mines (Hemi), and Xanadu Cavern (Xana). Each dungeon has four levels of difficulty, and only one dungeon is open a day, except for the last day, when all three are open at the same time. This event includes the HELLO STRANGER ''' encounters. Players occasionally encounter either the Agaricans Myco or Polypo (who drop hero/rank fighters or power fodder and must be defeated in a single round), a single relic guardian (who drops plain, non-skill gear), or the Witch Achromedea (an Audelinea color-swap who drops special gear). To actually receive the fighters and gear, the player must fully complete the mission. '''AMOK TIME! is the dungeon version of frenzy. When it occurs, HELLO STRANGER ''' encounter rates are increased. As in other Special Dungeon events, doxite drops from encounters. Doxite is similar to Pixite, but contains some of the new fighters and older event fighters. Relic Gear The following is a table showing the various relic gear introduced in this dungeon: Event Units Fighters receive a '''TRIBAL EDGE when they come from the same tribe (theri, hemi, or xana) as the current cave. There are also new (and old!) fighters that receive an automatic HERO EDGE throughout the whole event (note that if the fighters' tribe matches the day's dungeon, the edges stack!). These special new fighters are seen here: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Dii'duuresu - Ninurta - Utultar (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Bayliege - Verdanock - Arcuriand (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Cae - Venthi - Thefarie (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Belibni - Nidaba - Bellabarisruk (Rank Fighter) [ x ] Maidenfern - Cherrybaby - Wyldenrose (Rank Fighter) [ x ] Alfia - Nerinai - Vivinna (Rank Fighter) [ x ] During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Manno line. Many of these units drop from doxite, along with being built in premium builds, earned through missions, or earned as rank rewards. Rank Rewards The leaderboard resets daily. Players received fighters based on which dungeon was open that day. *8/20, 8/22: Grotta Etheria: fighters from either the Bellabarisruk line or the Utultar line *8/20, 8/23: Hemiolis Mines: fighters from either the Wyldenrose line or the Arcuriand line *8/21, 8/24: Xanadu Cavern: fighters from either the Vivinna line or the Thefarie line *8/26: All dungeons: fighters from the lines mentioned above Players also received Doxite, Aja Leaves, and texi as part of their reward. Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Steps 1 - 5 took 3300 mobacoins. Step 5 could be repeated afterwards but would not guarantee another hero epic on repeat. Popularity Poll What do you think of Swash & Buckle? ARRRRRRRight! Let's get this going! Awesome Gears, here I come! Not bad... I'm pretty hooked. Just make me walk the plank, arg. Category:Events Category:Dungeon Event Category:Tribal Event Category:Relic Event